


blood and demons

by smut_slut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Manip, Torture, Wincest - Freeform, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 22:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smut_slut/pseuds/smut_slut
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester





	blood and demons




End file.
